


I'll Stand By You

by LoveLori



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Duncney - Freeform, F/M, did someone order cliches?, oops part 2, post-World tour, teen pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLori/pseuds/LoveLori
Summary: After Total Drama World Tour, Courtney learns that she is pregnant with Duncan's child. Watch as they progress through the pregnancy and rekindle their love?





	1. Congratulations, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Duncney is thriving. Sue me.

For each step Courtney took, she desperately wanted to take two steps back. Literally and figuratively.  
Literally, she wanted to walk all the way back home.  
Figuratively, she wanted to take back every single action she made since she signed up for that stupid, god awful, life ruining show. But that was a given. Or maybe not… Before she didn’t actually regret everything that she did. Maybe if given the chance she would do things a little differently. But she wouldn’t completely erase the past two years of her life. But that was before. Now? She would change some things. Some MAJOR things.  
But no matter how hard she prayed or wished or hoped. Nothing was changing. So, she continued on the paved sidewalk through the suburbs to a particular house she used to frequent quite often. A house she once considered home. A home she thought she would never return to. A home that she was about to completely ruin.  
How did this happen? You know how this happened! But how did she find out?  
You see, it wasn’t unusual for Court not to get her period during filming. It was actually expected. The strain on her body and the stress she goes through usually halted mother nature until she got back to her normal life where she wasn’t doing life threatening challenges. But when filming stopped, and her period didn’t come… That was when Courtney started to worry.  
But it was almost impossible! She jumped out of a plane… Several times! Raced across six out of the seven continents. She swam away from an exploding volcano for Christ sakes!  
But her and Duncan did also have one last “hurrah‘’ before filming started…  
So, impossible? Not quite… Highly unlikely? Yes! Still happened? Oh yeah…  
Because not only did Courtney not have her period, she also started to get morning sickness. And then she was tired all the time. And then she would either have a weird aversion to food or she became a she-Owen. All of it added up was too sketchy. So unwillingly, she went to the doctors only to confirm her worst fear.  
And now she would face her second worst fear. The father. He deserved to know, so there was no way in hell she wouldn’t tell him. And she also wasn’t going to go through the hardship alone. She had to throw away her childish wants to just actively avoid him in school. She had to start growing up if she was going to do what she was about to do.  
She rang the doorbell. Fortunately, and unfortunately, his mother answered.  
“Courtney? What brings you her, hun?” Jane always did have a soft spot for the C.I.T and was devastated whenever they broke up.  
“Is Duncan here?” Courtney asked.  
“Yeah! Go ahead and go on up to his room!” Jane opened the door for Court to come in. Court awkwardly smiled and headed upstairs.  
Breath in. Breath out. You can do this, she told herself.  
His door was a menacing sight. Like a worm hole into hell. Holding her breath, she knocked on the door before slamming it open without permission.  
“What is i-? What the hell are you doing here?” Duncan asked completely caught off guard.  
He didn’t change much in appearance. Courtney saw him around school, but she never kept her eyes on him long enough to really see him. He looked the same. Just looked a little more mature and more grown into his body.  
“Can we talk?” she begged. He obviously couldn’t detect the urgency in her voice or he decided to ignore it.  
“What do you want? Came to bitch at me in my own home?”  
“Duncan, please…”  
“I’m surprised you even managed to step foot in here again. Thought you would be too repulsed to even come within a 50 meter radius.”  
“Duncan…” she was starting to get more upset, moments away from snapping.  
“Can you not right now? It’s the weekend and I’m trying to relax. Maybe you can write me a strongly worded letter and I’ll get back to you never. But I promise to glance at it before I throw it in the trash.” He smiled mockingly at her. But he wasn’t finished. “But seriously, I’m not in the mood, I’m about to head out to see Gwen and-“  
That finally did it.  
“I’m pregnant and you’re the father. Congratulations, asshole!” she spewed at him before storming out of the house in tears, leaving him speechless.


	2. Bluffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan comes to terms with being a daddy... I’m not sorry-_•.•_-

There were so many things going through Duncan’s mind; he couldn’t actually pinpoint one down to really think about. 

How did this happen? Again, we know how it happened! There’s no questioning how it happened. So, that was a stupid question.

How could this happen? He was usually very safe in these situations. But not only that, how could God or whoever else that was running this shit show of a universe let this happen!

Was she bluffing? Of course she wasn’t bluffing. Courtney would never lie about something like this. Even if to get back at him...

He knew that it was the truth. But he still couldn’t really wrap his brain around it.

Like, what did it mean? For him. For her. For  _them._ Oh my god, Courtney! He could only imagine what she was going through...

Contrary to popular belief, Duncan didn’t hate Courtney. In fact, he might have even loved her at one point. But, then the relationship got messy and he couldn’t be with her anymore before he ended up _actually_ hating her. So, he wanted to take a break... With Gwen... The logic didn’t make sense. But at the time he could justify it! It’s hard to explain and he never liked explaining himself to other people, so he didn’t try to. 

But back to the point; Courtney. 

Some of his parents teachings did get through to him as he was growing up... So, if there was one thing Duncan knew, it was that he had to man up.

First chance he got; he was going to talk to Courtney. Too bad that next chance was at her locker in the middle of a crowded hallway.

“Hey, Court.” He tried calling only her attention in a low whisper.

Without even looking up from her locker she responded bitterly, “What? Finally want to talk to me?”

“Obviously.” He replied sarcastically. “We _need_ to talk... What-?How-?When-?” He tried to form a coherent sentence but failed miserably. He had the perservence of talking to her while never actually thinking through what he was going to say. Usually, Courtney did all the talking and he just had to respond.

She rolled her eyes at his lack of coherency and shut her locker door. “I’m going to see a doctor after school for the first sonogram, I think that’ll be a better place to talk.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure!” Oh my god, she actually invited him! He didn’t think she’d do that. 

“We can meet at your place and drive together. It would be suspicious if we went drove off from campus.”

”Okay, yeah. Sure!” Did he not know any other words?

“Is that all you can say?” With that one question he finally saw everything she was hiding. He finally looked at her; really looked at her. He saw the furrow of her brows. How she kept biting her lip. The way she couldn’t look him in the eyes for more than a couple seconds. The way she stood, guarded with her arms crossed. He knew she was scared. Obviously, she was scared. But she was always good at masking her anxieties. However, anyone looking at her right now could tell that she was off. 

She was terrified and needed a little bit of support.

“We’ll get through this.” It was all he could say. Only semi-appropriate thing he knew to say. He needed her to know that he was there for her and he wouldn’t run off.

She could only nod her head at him and give a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonogram next time? Maybe even telling one of their parents?


	3. It's Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First baby appointment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life, ya know? So, I had to push back the reveal for another chapter. But next time there will be a reveal!

It was tiny. Not a little dot that was barely visible, but tiny. And you couldn't really make out any discernible features... But it was so precious and weird and _real_.

Oh my god, she's pregnant. This is real! Before she could ignore it or shove it to the back of her mind; convince herself for even a moment in the day that this wasn't happening... But it was, cause right there was the baby. Her baby? No.

She wanted to cry. It was beautiful and tiny and precious. But it didn't feel like hers. It felt like an invader that took over her body. She should have loved it from the moment she saw it, but she kind of felt devastated.

"Holy shit!"

"Duncan." Court reprimanded him.

"That's my kid."

Looking at Duncan, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. But she could tell from the look in his eye that he was enamored. He started in awe at the device; never looking away. She should have looked like him; had the same feelings as him. But she couldnt.

”You want to hear the heartbeat?” The doctor asked.

”Yes!” Duncan exclaimed.

Courtney remained silent.

And then all of a sudden there was a deep, strong rhythm that sounded through out the room. Pounding Courtney’s eardrum.

”Your baby seems to be in good health. I’m going to prescribe you some vitamins to take. But before that, would you like a copy?”

* * *

Waking out of the office Duncan proudly held a couple of copies of the babies sonograms, while Courtney only held a prescription from the medications. 

“Seeing as your already three months along and you’re probably going to start showing soon. Don’t you think we should start telling people?” Duncan asked.

”Can we start with your parents?” Courtney couldn’t even imagine telling her parents. So, she was hoping maybe she could use Duncan’s as practice. Obviously, they would be disappointed. But... There was a slight chance that they would also be supportive as well. 

“Alright, sure. When would you want to?”

”The sooner the better. I’m hoping that this can be kept low profile, but I would rather have all the important people know before some tabloid were to ever get a hold of this before announcing it to the whole world.” The thought alone sent shivers up Courtney’s spine.

”Your right-“ 

“I always am.” She interrupted.

”What about Gwen?” 

“What?” He yelped.

“When will you tell her?” 

“Uh...” he hesitated. Honestly, he had kind of forgotten about her. The whole two days have been very baby centric in his mind. “Probably after we tell my parents.”

”Oh.” She didn’t really know what else to say. It wasn’t really her business and she didn’t feel like fighting with him. She really just wanted to go home and sit beside a toilet, waiting to hurl her brains out. “How about I come over for dinner tomorrow?”


	4. Reveal Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that a previous chapter of mine has come off as OOC for Courtney and a little anti-abortion; which is something I would never want to promote. I have taken out the scene and have put in an explanation in this chapter as to why Courtney did not get an abortion. I hope you give my fic another chance and read this chapter which will explain why I took this route for Courtney. I headcannon Courtney and Duncan coming from conservative families and sadly, pro-choice is often shamed and discouraged in those communities which I will explain and explore in my fic. Please, never be afraid to confront me for problematic elements in my work. I would never want to shame anyone for the choices they make or promote hate. Thank you! =)

 

Courtney hadn't been this nervous since the first time meeting Duncan's parents. But this was ten times worse. Unfortunately, it had to be done.

The parents had big smiles as they opened the door for Courtney and let her in. Of course, after giving her hugs and kisses on the head. Courtney had missed this. Them. How loving they were.

And _this._ As she was guided into the dining room, Courtney saw that the table was covered with home cooked Italian meals. Duncan's mother was the _best_ cook; no hyperbole. And the baby inside her was urging Courtney to devour the feast.

Calming her instinct, the prep sat down next to the punk who was already seated. They nodded hello to each other before Duncan's mom started to do her mom thing by filling the families plates up with food.

"Jane." Her husband, chastised her.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Courtney lovingly smiled at that.

"You know, Courtney. I was really surprised when Duncan said that you wanted to come over for dinner." Duncan's father, Paul, said.

"Oh! But you know, you're always welcomed here." Jane exclaimed.

The two parents had absolutely adored Courtney since the moment they met her and were devastated when the couple had broken up. It wasn't too farfetched to say that the two thought that Courtney was one of the best things to happen to Duncan.

"Thank you." Courtney hesitantly smiled. She was about to break all of their love for her in just a few moments.

"But why did you decide to come?"

It was now or never. Neither Courtney nor Duncan had the power in them to hide the news from them anymore. For all the good things the middle-aged couple have done for him (though Duncan would argue more his ma than his father); they deserved to know before anyone else.

"Courtney's pregnant." the punk whispered with a hung head. He couldn't look his ma in her eyes. She had told him time and time again to be safe; especially with Courtney. She was a bright girl with a bright future and he had potential; they didn't need a baby to ruin their chances.

Little known to the two teenagers; the parents had heard her when she confronted Duncan at their house not long ago. But they had prayed that it was just a misunderstanding or anything. And if not; that they would come to them sooner or later.

"When did you find out?" Jane had asked.

"A little after coming back from the show."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh..." Court didn't know how to answer. How do you tell someone that one of the 'miracles of life' makes her want to die or hide away until the problem was gone. That she didn't feel any love for the thing inside of her. How she wanted to get it out and go on with her life.

Seeing how quiet and how miserable Courtney looked Jane had to ask. "Courtney, you're not thinking of abortion are you?"

The thought had occurred to Courtney. In fact, Courtney had very much wanted to go through with it. But she had known her and Duncan's parents; who were devote Catholics. Growing up in such a conservative household, it was hammered into their heads that the act was shameful. _How could you kill your child? You should have been safer._

She knew that kind of thinking was outdated and wrong. She could make her own decisions regarding her body. If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready. But the thought still loomed in the back of her head. If her parents were to ever find out; they would shame her more than they would for being pregnant. And nothing would be worse to her than losing the pride of her parents. So, she decided to do the next best thing for herself and her future.

"No, I'm going to give it up for adoption."

Duncan had at first been surprised (and a little angry), but he remembered that he told Courtney that he would support her no matter what.

Jane and Paul just silently nodded their heads. The situation was hard. They didn't like the idea of giving up their first grandchild. But they also wanted Duncan to have a good future; which would be harder if he had a child on top of all the other obstacles he had to deal with. And they knew Courtney dreamed of more for her life.

With her mind set, Jane grabbed Courtney's hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well if you ever need anything, Courtney, know that we are hear for you."

That alone was enough for the two teens.

* * *

 

Courtney and Duncan had a mutual agreement that they would need all the support they could get. This upcoming time was going to be very hard for them and they needed people who they could trust to get them through it. The only people they knew to turn to was Bridgette and Geoff; both of their respective best friends. The two only people who had really been with them through out the show and their relationship. Also, they deserved to find out before anyone else.

Duncan and Courtney planned to invite them separately to an empty classroom at the same time. The surprise the two blondes got when they entered the classroom together and saw Courtney and Duncan hanging out together was indescribable.

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other comically to see if the other person saw what they did.

"What are you two doing together?" Bridgette asked.

"How aren't you ripping each others throats out?" Exclaimed Geoff.

"Why did you call us here?"

"What's going on?"

Duncan looked at Court; urging her to speak first. So, she rolled her eyes and said, "Duncan and I have something to tell you. And I'm kind of done explaining myself to everyone; so I'm just going to say it- I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room before Geoff (being Geoff) exclaimed, "The fuck?" Courtney of course cringed.

"Is this true?" Bridge looked Courtney in her eyes; searching. Of course it was true, Courtney would never make up such a lie. But Bridgette hoped and prayed that this was some sick joke.

"Yes.” Duncan interrupted. He saw the tears in the corner of the brunette's eyes. She couldn't answer her friend.

"Are you guys back together?" Bridgette inquisitively asked him. She was surprised to see the punk speak up for his ex.

"No!" Courtney denied.

"What does Gwen think about this?"

“Oh shit, Gwen!” Duncan leaped up from his seat and ran out of the empty classroom; leaving the other three in shock.

He forgot about Gwen... Again! He had to tell her now or he would never do it. Courtney was right. It was only a matter of time before things started to get out. She already had a little bump.

“Gwen!” He saw her at her locker. His big mouth however called attention from the rest of the hallway, so he had to grab her wrist and haul her to the closest empty room. That so happened to be a janitors closet. Hopefully all those noisy fucks would ignore them as two horny hormonal teenagers and buzz off.

“Woah, what’s going on?” She giggled. “You’ve been ignoring me for the past two days!”

“Gwen, I have something to tell you. It’s really big and I hope you still like me after this-“ he started.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Her brows furrowed as she searched his eyes.

He had to get it out there. But it was stuck in his throat. How could he possibly introduce this? ‘It won’t change this between us.’ But it would. ‘I have everything in control.’ But he didn’t. So Duncan did what he does best. Word vomit.

“Courtney’s pregnant. The baby’s mine.”

It was silent in the janitors closet for a second. An then there was a crack as Gwen’s hand hit Duncan’s cheek.

“What the fuck!”

“Listen-“

“How far is she?”

“Three months. It happened before World Tour-“

“How didn’t she miscarry? That’s insane! I didn’t even know you guys were sexually active!”

“Well...”

“Hold on! What are you guys going to do?”

“Courtney wants to put it up for adoption. But till then you have to understand that I need to support her. Will you support me?”

She was silent for a while. She looked as though she was fighting herself in her mind.

“Alright...”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the shit show beginnings XD


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney still hasn't told her parents... But Duncan's mom will support her. In other words, maternity shopping! And unexpected options?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finals week! And depending on when I post this I'll either be done or still going through it(spoiler alert: they’re done)... So, sorry for the long ass wait! Tried to make it longer to make up for it.

“So, you finally told Gwen?”

Duncan and Courtney were sitting on Duncan’s patio. An odd sight that neither thought they would ever see again, but Court was actually waiting for Jane to come out. Jane had told Courtney before she had left dinner that she wanted to take her out. For what, Courtney didn’t know, but she agreed to it anyways.

“Uh, yeah...” Duncan felt so awkward. He wasn’t expecting Court to be at his front door this morning. But lo’ and behold there she was.

Not that it was necessarily bad that she was there. Just that things were so weird between them all of a sudden. Before, they were both experiencing kind of an adrenaline from the shocking news and they tackled the situation head on. Duncan and Courtney were always people who were good under pressure. It kind of gave them super strength. So, they went to the first doctors appointment and told everyone close to them about the news all while in a weird haze of  _this needs to be done._  And they did get it done. But now with no urgency, it left things between them almost the exact same as before Court had even shown up to his house the first time, a little bitter. 

Duncan can’t lie. He is a little upset that she had decided on an adoption without even taking to him about it first. He did tell her that he would support her no matter what, but she actually went through with it? After thinking about it, he wasn’t too sure he wanted to give the baby up. Once he saw the little booger he kind of fell in love. I mean, that was his kid! He made that! Maybe he could persuade her to change her mind...

Courtney on the other hand was still a little upset about the whole fiasco that happened on the season that shall not be named. Of course she was still angry, he hadn’t even apologized! 

“How does she feel about all this?” She kind of didn't care; but it was polite to ask?

“Not too happy...” he replied truthfully.

The conversation died down a little after that. So, they sat there in awkward silence; trying not to make eye contact. But Duncan had something on his mind that he had to confront her about. “When are you planning on telling your parents?”

Courtney tensed up.

“I don’t know.” she replied curtly.

”What do you mean you don’t know?” He was baffled. They had already told his parents; the next logical step was to tell her parents.

It was like a string had been cut. The couples pent up aggression was starting to reel their ugly heads and their old habits were starting to sprout again.

”I mean, I don’t know! They aren’t home, so I can’t really tell them now.” She folded her arms across her chest, hoping she could signal to him to drop the subject; but he kept on.

”Well, when will they be back? And don’t say ‘I don’t know.’” He was getting fed up. Wasn't she afraid they would find out before they could tell them? Better sooner than later and he needed to get this off his chest.

”I don’t, so can you lay off?” She was practically ready to rip off his head.

Duncan was going to press further but Jane had chosen then to whacked him over the head. “Come on, honey. We got to hurry!”

* * *

 "You wanted to take me... shopping?" Courtney asked curiously as she gazed at all the maternity clothes hanged around the small boutique. Jane had already started to browse through the selection to find clothes that matched the young girls style.

"Oh, honey. You’re only three months along,but you'll see. Soon that baby is going to grow like no other and you won't even be able to fit in your loosest pair of sweatpants." Courtney's eyes comically widened.

"Don't worry! You're young. After that baby's out, you'll go back to normal. Besides the stretch marks- but that's no big deal. And you'll probably gain another cup size and-" Jane blabbered on.

"Thank you." Courtney interrupted her.

"Oh, no problem-" Jane tried to dismiss.

"Seriously, thank you. I hadn't even started to think about shopping for maternity clothes. I knew I would have to eventually, but I was kind of holding onto my loose sweaters and flowy dresses." And by holding on, she really meant it. Courtney was a curvy girl who wore some nicely fitted clothing. Which meant she also had a severe lack of said loose sweaters and flowy dresses. She could only wear the same clothes so many times before people started to notice and even then they were already getting a little tight. But buying new clothes meant another slap in the face from reality.

"Anything for you, sweetie. I meant it when I said that I'll always be here for you." Jane smiled fondly at her. She wished she could protect the poor girl. Hide her at her house and keep her safe forever. The poor teen had little to no guidance besides herself. Jane knew. When the girl was still with her son, she had asked about her parents and knew they rarely made an appearance after Courtney got old enough to take care of herself.

"Are you seriously considering adoption?" Jane inquired.

"Yes. I'm not ready for a child and everything that comes with it. I have to finish high school, and then I'm going to undergraduate school. Even after that, I still have law school. I just can't." Courtney didn't want to crush the woman's dreams. It was her first grandchild, but Courtney couldn't even fathom keeping the child, so she had to affirm that she wasn't changing her mind.

"Are you thinking of picking a family?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I should start looking into picking a family."

"No need! I have someone that I think you need to see."

* * *

The house Jane pulled her up to look very familiar but she couldn’t put a finger on when she had ever been there before. That is until she saw the couple that opened the door.

“Auntie Nina and Uncle Paulo?” Courtney asked bewilderedly.

Nina and Paulo are Duncan’s aunt and uncle; Paulo being Duncan’s father’s brother. A sweet couple, but Courtney didn’t understand why Jane had brought her here.

”Let’s all sit down.” Nina said while leading the women into the living room.

”I’m a little confused...” Courtney admitted as she went to sit down. 

”You know Peter.” Jane began.

”Yeah, he’s your guys kid.” Court indicated to the couple. Things still weren’t connecting, but Courtney went along with the odd conversation. 

”We’ll, what you don’t know is that Peter is Paulo’s kid from his first marriage.” Jane continued.

”His first?” Courtney was a little shocked.  As long as she was dating Duncan, she had known his family; and this was the first she had ever heard of this.

”Yeah, I’m Paulo’s second wife. And I love Peter with all my heart. But I’ve always wanted to have my own child.” Nina cut in.

”And we tried and tried for years but could never conceive-“ Paulo in turn interrupted her.

”Turns out I can’t have children.” Nina finished for him.

You could tell from the way the couple sat they were comfortable with each other and in sync, leaning into each other on the couch. Something that came with years of being in love.

”I’m so sorry.” Courtney honestly felt bad. There were couples who tried and tried and deserved to have children, and here she was.

”However, we still want a baby.” Nina said. The couple looked at her expectantly and things finally started to click. 

”I thought that since you know Nina and Paulo and you know that they are loving and caring parents, maybe you would consider adopting your kid to them? You don’t have to answer yet, but think about it?”


	6. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Duncan (and Geoff) shenanigans, while Courtney confides in her best friend. People are starting to find out and we finally get the last reveal.

“Okay, operation make Courtney like babies is a go.”

“But she already likes babies?” 

”I couldn’t think of a better name.”

-

First mission:

Geoff steals Bridgette’s phone to send baby memes to Courtney’s all day. 

Courtney then blocks Bridgette’s phone number.

Second mission: 

Geoff sends Courtney one baby meme and Courtney blocks him instead.

Second mission:

Duncan sends Courtney a video of him as a toddler running around naked after bath time.

Courtney replies with a thumbs up.

Third mission:

Duncan hides a brown bear onesie in Courtney’s backpack.

We still don’t know what she did with it.

Fourth mission:

Duncan subscribes Courtney to a baby blog through her email.

Courtney in turns subscribes Duncan to a mesothelioma package.

Fifth mission:

Duncan prints pictures of the sonogram and leaves them in all of Courtney’s frames in her house(with Geoff’s help).

Courtney takes them down and now has no idea what to do with all the sonograms. So, she tapes them in Duncan’s room. He left a couple up.

* * *

 

"Can you believe Duncan?" Courtney complained to Bridgette over lunch. All week Duncan had been getting on her last nerves with the shenanigans he was pulling. "He said he would support me, but now he's trying to change my mind."

"Court, you have to understand that giving up his child might be hard for him." Bridge sympathetically said.

"Well, it'll be even harder trying to actually raise a child." Court fought back.

"I'm not trying to take anyone's side. I'm just saying, look at it from Duncan's perspective. Maybe you two can talk, 'cause I'm not quite sure either of you are actually seeing eye to eye. He has to see where your coming from and you have to tell him your thinking of giving the child to his aunt and uncle."

"About that. I've been thinking about it and I think I'm going to go through with it. They are such amazing people that deserve a child and if its them I think both of us can agree that it'll be for better and give us a sound of mind."

Bridgette smiled. She knew in the end Court and Duncan will grow and mature from all this and they'll do what's best. For now, she just had to support her friends as they rode out the rough patches.

* * *

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gwen grabbed Duncan and pulled him away from the crowd into the janitors closet. It seemed like the only place they could talk anymore. The only time Gwen could get Duncan to sit and pay attention.

"Woah, what's happening?" Duncan asked lightheartedly, but he could tell by the look on her face and her body posture that she was tense. Maybe she was getting fed up with how little they were hanging out? Sure, he felt bad. But hanging out with her felt like the least of his worries with everything else going on.

"It started." she crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact with him.

"What started?" he was perplexed.

"People are starting to talk. They're starting to put it together that Courtney's pregnant." He could tell that she was bluffing 'cause one; it was Gwen. And two, 'cause she finally looked him in the eye. "I heard some guys talking about how she's getting bigger and that she's been acting different. I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I thought you should know."

Oh shit.

* * *

Resting at home, Courtney laid on her couch with a hand on her belly. She has heard that the act was comforting; and she kinda agreed. 

Bridgette was right. Courtney was being a little over dramatic by not talking to Duncan about basic things regarding the pregnancy. They both deserved to be heard. And they both deserved respect. At first when she was still processing, it was easy to fall back into a routine with Duncan; but when things settled down she couldn’t push away her anger at him.  It made her want to be petty and vicious. But she had to get herself together, unless until this whole thing is over.

Everything was just overwhelming; and the added hormones didn’t help. So, Court was trying to unwind by watching TV- something that didn’t require too much attention but just enough to keep her mind off everything for a while. 

Then her frontdoor was being unlocked; which startled her because no one else had a key to her door besides her, Duncan, and her-

“Courtney, Ducky, we’re back!” Announced her mother. 

Standing in the door frame were Courtney’s mother and father, Shelby and David Corcoran, top tier business lawyers of North America. Middle aged adults that looked way to good for their age you would think it was witchcraft that kept them looking young; and when you talked to them you knew they certainly made some deals with the devil. The root of most of Courtney’s psychological damage. 

The last time Courtney had seen her parents was maybe a couple months before she went off to shoot World Tour. The thing with her parents is that they were always away traveling for work, and when they did come home it was for never more than a couple of weeks. They would drop by, make sure that she was upholding the family image and then take off again.

The reason Courtney was holding off on telling her parents was because she was hoping they wouldn’t come back until after she had the baby. Stupid idea? Yes. But it was the best option that Courtney could think of. Her parents never checked up on her nor on social media; that’s how absentee they were. Maybe she could have gotten away with it; but fate loved to fuck her over.

Courtney knew the second her parents laid eyes on her that she was royaly fucked.

”Dios mios! What is the meaning of this!” Her mother exclaimed while indicating towards her belly.

“Uh...” Courtney was stunned. She didn’t know what to do. Her body was frozen, her mouth was dry, her heart was palputating. She was about to have a panic attack.

”Please tell me this is some sick joke.” Shelby pleaded.

Court could barely look her father in the eyes, but when she did; she could’ve sworn she almost died on the spot. He looked so disappointed.

“Oh, Courtney María Corcoran, I swear if that juvenile delinquent was the one who knocked you up- I can’t believe we trusted you to live by yourself.”

Courtney sat there and took all the jabs and insults. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to say something back, but she couldn’t. These were the people she looked up to and wanted to impress so badly. She couldn’t find it in herself to stick up for herself. She felt stupid and vulnerable. 

“Mi amor, stop.” Courtney looked up to her dad in shock.

”Excuse me?” Her mother protested.

”Why didn’t you tell us?” Her father asked her calmly.

”I’m so sorry.” Tears started to trickle down her face.

”God damnit, look at our daughter. She got pregnant and was too afraid to tell us.” David sighed while running his hands through his hair.

”So, this is our fault!”

”That’s not what I’m saying but our daughter should be able to confide in us about stuff like this. How can we fix the situation if she doesn’t?”

Fix the situation. Like this is a business deal gone wrong. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Courtney tried to hug her father. And she did feel his arms hover around her for a second, before falling at his sides. 

“Go to your room, I need to talk to your mother.”

And very unlike Courtney, she did.


	7. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan finally spills some truth bombs.

"What are we going to do to fix this?" Courtney can hear her dad saying in the living room. After she was sent to her room (like a fucking child), her parents were quiet for an eerily long time, but now she could hear the start of 'damage control'.  
"Maybe we can take her out of school? Put her on self-study?" Her mother suggested. The idea made Courtney feel nauseous. She really didn't feel like listening to them any longer. They were going to make all these decisions without consulting her and she wasn't going to stay put and agonize over it. So, very quietly, Court snuck out their back door and high tailed it to Duncan's house.

* * *

 "Hey-" Duncan tried to greet Court, but she pushed him out of the door frame and started to make her way inside.

"We need to talk." She stated, not taking any bullshit as she powered through the house and Duncan followed after her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she shut the door behind him as they entered his room. It was a stupid question, but she ever only needed an introduction to start her rants.

"No. I'm still a little mad at you and I was going to talk to you some other time, but my parents are planning on canceling all of my future social contact-"

"You told your parents?" He cut her off shocked. He felt a little angry that he couldn't be there, but something tells him that she wasn't necessarily planning the encounter.  
"No, I was hoping they wouldn't come home for the next five months; but they showed up out of nowhere and now I'm completely fucked!" she huffed in anger and bounced onto his bed.

"It'll be okay-" he tried to comfort her, until she interrupted him. Karma.

"No, it won't. They want to take me out of school, but I had plans! I can't run the student council at home, or plan the prom. Which doesn't matter to a lot of people. But it matters to me! All just to protect their stupid image." He could see the tears starting to form at her eyes and he was starting to get pissed off.

"We'll figure everything out." He tried one more time to take the high road, which was always a hard thing for him to do.

"I already did! I don't care what people think. They must all talk behind my back about how I'm some slut, but I have my intelligence and skills. I already picked out a family to adopt to-"

"Who?" Now he couldn't keep track of his emotions. He was angry at Court's parents. He was always angry towards them and probably would never stop. They were a weird breed of absentee parents and honestly sucked. But now he was a little hurt that Court had made such a big decision without even consulting him.

"Your aunt Nina and uncle Paulo. It would be perfect. But they won't listen to me!" And all of a sudden his anger was white and very directed. He was going to give those shits a piece of his mind. Because Courtney's plan was perfect and he was finally going to unite with her to tear those fuckers down.

* * *

"Oh, look. It's the irresponsible punk who keeps ruining our daughter's life. I have to give you credit for daring to show your face around here." said David as Duncan burst through Courtney's front door. Her parents were a little surprised to see Courtney with him though.

"You can say whatever you want about me. I get it. But, can you maybe think about your daughter. Like, actually think about her for more than a second." Duncan was only getting started on his rant.

"That's hypocritical coming from you." Mrs.Corcaran quipped.

"I know what I am. I am an irresponsible idiot who fucks up everything I touch. But you're daughter is the smartest woman I have ever met. Not girl; woman. And you act like your thinking of her well-being, but that's fucking bullshit. You think you are doing her any favors by keeping her locked in here? You're not. Your really just trying to protect your image. Too fucking late for that shit. It's getting out." Duncan continued. Courtney could only stand aside and be amazed at his raw energy.

"Because she wasn't thinking clearly-" One of the parents said, but he couldn't tell you who. He was just too focused on getting his message across.

"Bullshit! All she was doing was worrying by herself. So, if anyone fucked up; it was you and I. But not her. Never her. She was thinking through everything. You know she already picked out a family adopt to? You know she was still keeping up with school and applying to colleges while going through all this crap?" He was breathing heavy now. But he wasn't done. Everyone else was stunned silent. The Corcarans from his audacity but slight truth, Courtney from the weird emotion of appreciation she was feeling.

"So, please. Consider your daughter for a second. You'll see that my baby momma has got this under control and what she needs is some parents and her baby daddy to help her go through the rest." Courtney cringed at his wording, but she liked the sentiment. 

This started a conversation that lasted the rest of the evening between the parents and the expecting couple. Finally, they were starting to be treated with some respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! May this year bring you happiness and prosperity. This year we are glowing up motherfuckers.


	8. Some Things Weren't Meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen deals with the gossip and snaps.

Courtney, Duncan, and her parents did talk things through and they reached a logical compromise after hearing both sides' perspectives but Courtney still stayed at home for the rest of the week. Morning sickness, stress, back pain, and needed time with her parents kept her at home. And with her gone, it was the perfect time for the kids at school to start their gossiping.

"Guys, Courtney hasn't been at school all week."

"You think she finally dropped out from all her shame."

"Why would she drop out?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Girls pregnant."

"Are you serious? Who's the father?"

"Duncan."

"No way. Probably some guy that she rebounded with. Maybe even Alejandro."

”No! I would die.”

”Calm down, he’s with Heather.”

”A girl can dream.”

"Oh my god, think about it! If it's Duncan; how do you think Gwen feels?"

"She should feel awful, she literally wrecked a future home."

"That's so mortifying."

"Eh, Karma's a bitch."

"What if Duncan cheated on Gwen with Courtney and that's how she got pregnant?"

"They are all so fucking trashy."

And similar conversation racked the halls. The worst part, Gwen had to walk through and hear all of it. They weren't exactly trying to be quiet, and even if they tried, she could still hear. It's like her brain developed super hearing to destroy her mind. Each new comment wrecked her spirit more and more. Slowly her posture started to drop and she walked around as though shielding herself from the onslaught.

People were idiots. But it still hurt. They didn't know her. But she still felt awful.

Even words of encouragement from her friends couldn't make her feel better.

And the whole situation was making her do some serious thinking.

The next time she saw Duncan, she laced her fingers through his and dragged him to the janitor's closet for probably the last time.

"I can't take it anymore." she admitted.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah. What?" Duncan was taken aback and perplexed about what it was this time. He was always good at blocking out all the other students and their need for drama. He didn't give two craps about them, something he was never shy to admit.  
"You know what it's like to hear people constantly talking about you behind your back? How you're this homewrecker and complete idiot-"

"Don't listen to them, they don't know you." he interrupted her. There he was again with that 'fuck 'em' attitude. She would miss that.

"But they're right! At least about one thing. I was in over my head thinking that we could actually work. You are still in love with Courtney. And even if you try to say you're not, you have to at least know that you don't care about me; not as much as you care about her. That you can't argue." she looked him in the eyes, hoping that maybe she would see something that told her she was being ridiculous or that she was wrong. But she couldn't.

"Gwen-" he couldn't fight her on it and if she let him continue on he didn't know what he would have said. Still in love with Courtney? He hadn't thought about it. But did he care about her significantly more? Yes. He didn't realize it, but he knew it was true.

"I get it. She's about to have your kid and you have to support her. But you _never_ hang out with me anymore. You can't seem to find time in your day and it's because you don't want to. It's fine. I get it. But I can't keep going on like this. Because I don't want to look like this idiot and keep holding onto something that isn't working and stand in between you and Courtney." She was going to miss him, but she had to stop while they were ahead. The couple months they spent together was lack-luster. What she missed was being his friend. Maybe they could learn to be friends sometime in the future? She sure hoped so. She believed so. But being a couple was not in the stars for them. This whole thing was a mistake. Maybe she could even rekindle with Courtney?

"I'm really sorry." Was the only thing he could say. And he was. He was sorry he ruined everything. Their friendship. Courtney's trust. All of it.

"Me too."

The gave each other a sad smile, exchanged a hug, and Duncan let Gwen walk out first. She'll be able to move on from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bud, it isn't personal. We all knew this was gonna happen- it's a duncney fic-_().()_- Go get your happy ending! Reunite with Trent and go to art school!


	9. Finally Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Duncan finalize the adoption and actually start looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got all the plot and blah blah blah out of the way, we can finally get to the juicy bits. So, look forward to next chapter 'cause it'll be... spicy?;) I can't think of a word for it...

“Hey, sweeties! Come in, come in.” Greeted Nina as she let Duncan and Courtney into her house.

”We weren’t expecting you or else we would have made some more dinner.” She fretted around like a true Italian Mom. Looking at the table, you could see their was enough food to feed a village.

”It’s fine, we aren’t staying for long.” Courtney assured her.

”Oh.” Nina was a little worried. Courtney and Duncan kept looking at each other with knowingly smug glances.

”We just came to talk to you guys about some stuff.” Duncan continued the conversation along, but not fast enough. Holding onto the suspense. He knew his aunt and wanted to tease her a bit. The wait would surely be worth it.

”Duncan, honey, you’re going to give me a heart attack. What is it?” Nina huffed. 

”How about we sit down first?” Court provides while already moving toward the couch. On the way she indicated for Paulo to follow suit.

Once they were all seated, Duncan and Court had a little fight through facial movements on who would tell her the news. Courtney wanted Duncan to say it since he was so excited, but Duncan wanted Court to say it since it was technically her idea. Court quickly became exasperated by this and decided to take it.

”We decided that we want you guys to adopt the baby.” She announced. 

”Oh, thank the heavens! Are you serious? You aren’t joking are you? Come here! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Nina jumped in absolute ecstasy. The woman couldn’t contain herself. 

Paulo, while also excited, was a more reserved man and chose to silently move over to Duncan and give him a tiny but manly hug(a.k.a a quick pat on the back with only one hand).

”Thank you so much.” He whispered in Duncan’s ear before letting go.

”There’s a doctors appointment tomorrow if you guys want to learn the gender.” Court offered.

”Yes! Absolutely yes!”

* * *

The couple and Duncan were situated around Courtney, eagerly looking at the monitor as the doctor spread the gel around Courtney’s belly. Nina holding Courtney’s right hand tightly and Duncan had his hand drapped around her left shoulder. It was a comforting sensation. 

Courtney knew that her and Duncan had made the right choice. Seeing Nina’s excitement, she finally felt good about the whole pregnancy. What started as a mistake turned into an opportunity to give. They would take care of the baby and love it much more than Courtney ever could.

Finally, the doctor hesitated for a moment and smiled while turning towards the group.

“Congratulations, it looks like you’ll be having a girl.”

Everyones faces lit up. Duncan’s hand got tighter and Nina squeezed the girl in a one-sided hug.

”Oh, hun, we have to start thinking of names!” Nina turned to her husband and they shared their own hug.

Courtney looked to Duncan and exchanged a tender glance while grabbing his hand. 

He could be such a dick, but it was moments like these(that were sprinkled through their relationship) where his heart was pure. 

Duncan on the other hand was completely floored with emotions. Courtney was the strongest woman he had ever met. She was this little ball of pure energy and determination and beauty. She truly was a kickass goddess who could do whatever she put her mind to. If Duncan had gone through this whole experience with any other girl, he would have lost it. But Courtney always had this quality about her that made her a beacon of light for Duncan. Someone to  anchor himself onto and guide him back.

She was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted for the gender! It was unanimously female!:D


	10. How This Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night, that they- y’know;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut- it was okay? Whatever, enjoy! Also, guess who can now legally drive in California- this bitch! None of you are safe now=)

“I’m nervous. This is the third season I’ve been on. What if I don’t win?” Courtney admitted to Duncan as she was packing her bag. It was a couple days before Chris was planning on rounding up the contestants and putting them on a plane. The process of packing was slow seeing as Duncan was holding her around the waist and leaving tiny kisses on her neck. 

“Don’t worry, Princess, this is your season. You’re totally winning this thing.” Duncan assured her. He turned her around and caressed her face between his big hands and gently kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him hopefully and wrapped her arms around his neck. If he’s there supporting her, she can do anything.

”And when you win... We’ll be two young. Hot. Millionaires.” He said the last words between open mouthed kisses to her neck.

”That would be nice.” She admitted, leaning her head back and giving into his affections and lightly pulling at his hair.

”Imagine. Us traveling around the world. Taking ass and kicking names.” He jokingly said and kissed lower towards her collar bone.

”I have always wanted to go to Greece.” She said dreamily.

He captured her lips once again kissing her slowly and languidly.

Then he slowly lowered her towards the bed and traveled his kisses lower. From her lips, to her jaw, down her neck, all the way towards where her shirt covered her chest. He slid his hands under her shirt and picked it up slowly so he could lay kisses along her belly. She arched her back off the bed into his touch causing him to grind against the bed. 

They were about to be in a plane with almost twenty other people and cameras constantly on them for around two months. Not the ideal place to hook up, unless you wanted a sex tape to be leaked. So, any 'alone time' they wanted with each other had to happen now before boarding that plane. 

He quickly slung off his shirt and she slipped hers off as well. He went back in to kiss along her breast as he unlatched her bra and slid the straps off, running the pads of his fingers down her arms. God, she would miss this. Them being alone together without the pressure of the competition and being stuck on a plane with a certain goth. He was gonna miss this because a new season always meant Courtney would be on edge and more cut throat than usual.

People always asked him why he stayed with Courtney. His answer; moments like these. Where they were the only two people in the world and nothing mattered and everything was on fire but so comforting. Nothing could go wrong when its just him and his Princess.

He sucked on one nipple and kneaded her other breast.

She huffed and impatiently unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers off his hips with her feet. He in turn unbuttoned her capris and grabbed hold of them and her underwear and slowly tugged them off her legs. 

He raised himself back up at face level and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground into her. She gasped and grabbed at his back, leaving red marks. 

Their was all of a sudden urgency in their actions once they realized what they were gonna give up once they left Canada. They both wanted to enjoy their time together, but they also felt as if their time was about to end.

He lined himself up to her and slowly started to push between her folds. His face rested in her neck and leaned her head against his, one hand grasping her pillow and the other had a death grip at his shoulders.

He started a build up of slowly penetrating her and then working himself faster and faster. With him, she grinded upwards; building with him. They whispered sweet nothings to each other and shared tiny kisses. Kisses to the shoulders and collarbones. Kisses under the jaw and behind the ear. Him gripping at her curves and her grabbing for purchase on his back.

Suddenly, he grunted and pounded into her one last time and kept himself there with his head still buried in her neck. Eyes closed shut and his whole body going ridged. The world burned. She moaned loudly and hung her head back on the pillow as she came with him.

Afterwards they were both panting and completely spent, but still clung onto each other.

This was going to be a long season.


	11. A Pregnancy in Review

“Wow. This is a really nice and non-conspicuous restaurant for ‘hanging out’.” Courtney said sarcastically.

Duncan and Courtney were standing inside a fancy Italian restaurant. Something fancy enough to get them out of his family dinner and alone (no matter how good Mama June's cooking was) but not fancy enough to where they had to eat something like snails. When they were dating, eating out usually consisted of going to a sushi place, but apparently you aren't allowed to have raw fish when you're pregnant, and Courtney was about to full out throttle him from the her lack of sushi. But maybe this could make it up to her.

”I just thought you deserved a nice evening out.” He shrugged nonchalantly. He was dressed to the nines in a black button up cuffed at his forearms that showed off a sliver of his tattoos with black dress pants and shoes. Now that she was thinking about it, he kind of looked like an edgy Starbucks employee or like he could work at the restaurant, but he still looked good. 

”So, this isn’t a date?” She teased him. Maybe if he had given her the memo that he was going to take her to a nice place, she would have dressed in something better than her leggings and one of her nicer blouses she found while maternity shopping. But Duncan thought she looked as beautiful as ever. 

”I never said that.” He smirked while calling over a waiter to get them to their booth.

* * *

“Duncan, get the fuck over here!” Courtney yelled at Duncan from her bedroom. She had been complaining (raging) all day of back pain, so she was put to bed rest before she killed someone, much to her annoyance. 

”What? What’s happening?” He scrambled from the bathroom over to her. He had been on high alert ever since her belly grow past ‘I had too many tacos for lunch’ to ‘Oh, you’re pregnant! Congrats?’. She wasn't due for another three months but he was still super nervous about premature birth that he had read about. So, much to Court's chagrin, he had been super overprotective. Which is why he forced himself over at her house as much as he could before Court or one of her parents kicked him out. 

”The baby’s kicking!” She said between a mouth full of Torta bread (it was her new craving). Just torta bread and mayo, which he could only get from Mexican taco trucks. Thankfully they were always open at 12:00 at night. 

”Oh shit!” She immediately put his hand on the area that she was kicking. And when Duncan felt the little kick, his eyes gleamed. 

” Damn, she’s strong. Got that from her momma.” He quipped only to be kicked by Court.

* * *

“We’re just so excited! I had an absolute blast going shopping and picking out all the stuff.” Nina tries to rationalize her actions as she guided Courtney up to a spare room in their house.  

Upon entering, Courtney was absolutely floored. It was a completely white and light pink nursery. A cute little white wooden crib and light pink bedding with an attached changing table, a comfy looking rocking chair that matched the the crib, and a ridiculous sized white wardrobe for an infant. Everything new except a bunch of slightly worn out stuffed animals. The stuffed animals where a little out of place with the rest of the nursery and Courtney felt herself draw to them. 

”That one right there was Duncan’s.” Nina pointed at a little stuffed grey teddy bear that had little black tattoo markings all over it and then picked it up and handed it to Court. The sentiment was nice. If only Court still had one of her childhood stuffies to give; had they not been donated long ago.

What also surprised Courtney was that the room was also covered in pictures of the family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. And a couple of photos of Courtney and Duncan together from when they were together. Tears started to fill her eyes.

”It’s so beautiful.” Courtney said softly astonished.

* * *

“This means nothing.” Court argued from underneath Duncan, they’re clothes disregarded somewhere around the room. 

He leaned up from where he was sucking on her neck to make sure she could see him rolling his eyes playfully. ”Oh, okay.”

”These baby hormones are just driving me crazy and it’s the least you can do since you’re the one who knocked me up.” She kept up the act of this being strictly business. But Duncan would argue that it wasn’t, and he had the evidence of a hot and heavy impromptu make-out session that had led to the events currently.

”Whatever, Princess.” He went back to ravishing her neck.

* * *

 “You didn’t have to bring anything!” Argued Nina as Courtney tried to set down a bag at the present table.

It was a baby shower in the park; the only place to fit all of Duncan’s family and family friends. Of course, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ were also there. They would have forced themselves in; had they not been invited (but they were always welcomed). The men hung out eating barbecue, while the women fretted around and gushed over all the baby items. A scene very reminiscent of Lady and the Tramp. Except for Courtney's parents who were awkwardly situated in the middle of the chaos and exchanged polite small talk with everyone that came up to them. The event was organized by Nina and Jane, it was absolutely adorable.

”It felt weird not to.” Courtney admitted. It was weird being at a baby shower that was for you but not for you. Nina and Jane insisted that Court was the girl of the hour, but she didn’t want to make Nina feel out of place or anything.

”Oh, honey. You’re the one giving _me_ the gift.”

* * *

"I wonder who the baby will look like." Bridgette gushed.

"Let's hope it looks more like Mocha." Geoff joked, earning him a smack in the head from Duncan.

"I bet she's gonna look adorable."DJ earnestly said.

The teens where all hanging out at lunch time. For the most part they could usually talk about normal stuff, but every so often the conversation lead them towards the baby, much to Duncan and Court's chagrin. Conversations like these were all fun in games, but they reminded them that the baby wasn't actually theirs. That after all this, they wouldn't have a baby. Not that they wanted one or were ready for one; but you grow attached.

"Thanks." Court finally said with a small sad smile.

* * *

 “I can’t stand you! Get out of my house!” The prep started to yell at the punk.

”Are you kidding me, Court?” He was completely thrown off. He swears to god, sometimes they can be having a good time, and then she goes bat shit crazy all of a sudden. Sure, she had heightened hormones and all, but this happened even before she was pregnant.

“No, fuck you.” She kept fighting back.

”Why are you so mad at me?” He asked incredulously.

”Because you’re you!” She fired back, but he had had enough. 

”Thats not true and you know it. You find reasons to get mad at me and push me away because you’re afraid.” She recoiled as if he had burned her.

”No, I’m not!” She’s relented.

”Yes you are! You push me away all the damn time because you are still insecure from when I cheated on you. And I already told you I’m sorry about that. But you also keep calling me back. And we have been sharing some amazing moments together. Why? Because you still love me. And I still love you.” He was trying to make eye contact with her, but she was refusing. _Fine_ _then_ , he thought. 

 “Being on that stupid plane made me forget about a lot of things. But this pregnancy deal with you has made me remember it all again. I love you because you are beautiful, and strong, and so god damn amazing. You always manage to make things better, even the stuff I fuck up. Like us.” He hated bring up that damn show, but he had to make a point and address the elephant that she refused to acknowledge.

”And I think you want to let me back in, but then you get all bitchy again and push me away. Stop pushing me away, Court! I’m here. I’ll always be here. I love you and that’s not going to change. And you love me too.” She was finally looking at him, but she had tears in her eyes. 

”We were made for each other.” He said in a final breath.

”God, you make me so _mad_ sometimes.” She sniffled and hung her head. 

”Love you, too.” He smirked while kissing her forehead and wiping the tears away.


	12. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I named Duncan's dad and his uncle Paul and Paulo... Shit... It's kinda funny.

Courtney had been tossing and turning all night. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't seem to actually fall asleep. Her back was sore, she had cramps, she kept going to the bathroom, and her lady bits were hurting. Everything that could bother her, did. So, since she couldn't sleep, she decided to do something actually productive and got to work on some of her A.P homework. She wasn't due for another couple days, so Court wasn't worried too much. These could logically just be phantom contractions. So, unless her water broke, she wasn't exactly rushing to the hospital. But every now and then, it would hit really bad and she would have to take a break and power through it.

Until, she felt liquid pool in between her thighs.

"Shit." she mumbled to herself before getting up and heading towards her living room. God forbid, her and Duncan ever have another kid, because he was a fucking wreck. He insisted on sleeping on her couch for a whole week before the due date 'cause he was afraid he wouldn't be there to take Court to the hospital. Strangely enough, he was actually right for once.

"Hey." she whispered while jostling him.

"Mmm." he started to stir.

"My water broke." she calmly said, shaking him some more. But that was enough to have him bolting up from the couch and charging towards her room.

While Duncan ran around like a chicken without its head looking for the hospital bag, Court went over to her parents room to alert them to the situation.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Duncan ran past Court.

"What's wrong? You have the bag; lets go." she grabbed hold of his arm while ushering him towards the door after her exhausted father.

"What if we forgot something." he frantically looked around the house as much as he could before being shoved out the door.

"I highly doubt that I forgot something, but you can come back."

"I can't leave you alone!" he argued back.

* * *

Since arriving at the hospital at two o'clock in the morning, Courtney had been there for almost nine hours. It was already eleven o'clock and everybody had been there eight. Nina and Paulo, Jane and Paul, David and Shelby, Bridgette and Geoff, and DJ. Oddly enough; Gwen dropped by. All of them coming in and out of the room to check up on Court. But Duncan stayed with her the whole time. Even when Geoff and DJ came in to bring him along for some hospital shenanigans, he refused to budge. Which was sweet, but Court was a little peeved at Duncan and would have appreciated the alone time.

"You should have gone with them." she urged.

"No way. I'm not leaving." he held on stubbornly.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Nope."

"I-" Contraction hit and Courtney swiped at Duncan's hand and squeezed the life out of it. "-hate you."

But Duncan took her hand and gave it a little kiss. Again, cute, but she could kill him right now.

* * *

"How you doing, honey?" Nina, Jane, and their respective husbands came in.

"I've been better." Court joked.

"You need anything?" Nina asked at the head of the bed.

"I'm fine."

"How far are you?" Jane asked.

"I think nine centimeters." Court just wanted to sleep.

"You are so close!" proclaimed Paulo.

"Who are you going to have in here?" Nina asked.

All the adults looked at her. Here is a list of people who wanted to be in the room. Duncan, her mother, Duncan's mother, Bridgette, and surprisingly Geoff. Something about moral support? Paulo, David, and Paul were to embarrassed to throw there ring in the hat; but it couldn't get any worse. Courtney didn't really want anyone to see her down there besides the doctor. If Court had Nina stay but not her mother or Duncan's mother they would be mad. She really couldn't win. 

"Actually, is it okay if its just us?" Duncan piped up.

Court could kiss him. He must have picked up on her unease.

No one said anything, until Nina spoke up.

"Of course." she smiled at the two. "But I'm coming in as soon as I can."

* * *

"Ms. Corcaran, you're ready."

It was twelve o'clock and she was ten centimeters. Apparently her body was ready, but she was sure as hell wasn't.

But Duncan was right beside her with a hand entwined with hers and an arm around her shoulders. Ending the journey how they started it.

"Push."

And she did with all her might. And it hurt like hell. She grunted and fell back on the bed when the doctor said she could stop.

"Push." She was starting to sweat. Even with the epidural, the pain was like white static. Soon, she couldn't tell time. She couldn't feel Duncan's hand gripping hers. She just felt the stabbing pain and focused on the doctors commands. Time escaped her.

"Push." When she wasn't holding her breath to put all her energy into pushing, she was panting.

"You're almost there. Push."

She was being ripped apart.

"Push."

And then a cry broke through her erratic state. Everything happened in a rush. Duncan cut the umbilical cord. The doctors pushed on her stomach to get the placenta out. The baby was swapped around from doctor to nurse being cleaned. Next thing she knew, a baby girl was being pushed into Courtney's arms before she could stop it. The skin to skin contact shocked her. Like someone doused water over her body.

Everyone came pilling into the room. Gushing over how cute the baby was. And the baby girl was ripped from Courtney's arms. First Duncan held her. Then Nina and Paulo. The grandparents. Geoff, Bridge, and DJ fawned from a distance. And Court felt empty.

"Can I have some alone time with her?" Court bursted, interrupting the baby high.

Reluctantly, Jane relinquished the baby back to Court.

"We need the parents to fill out some forms." a nurse pulled Nina and Paulo away to put a name on the birth certificate. Court knew what it was though. Sofia Maria Rodriguez. Maria, because it was Court's middle name. Everyone filed out of the room except for Duncan.

Once everyone left Courtney finally cried. After nine months, now she really cried. Cried because she had just given birth to the most beautiful thing, but it wasn't hers.

"You are so precious." A sob. "And we love you so much." A sniffle. "But, we can't keep you. It's the best for both of us."

Tears welled up in Duncan's eyes.

"But you have such loving parents. And you are going to grow up to be such an amazing little girl."

Duncan trudged over and held Courtney and his baby girl in his arms and the little not-family just sat there in quiet tears.


	13. Epilouge

It's been ten years since Courtney got pregnant. Her and Duncan were now 27 and 28. Courtney went got her law degree from the University of Toronto and Duncan earned his license for tattooing and built his skill through an apprenticeship. Now, Court was an up and coming lawyer at her firm and Duncan was building a name for himself in the tattoo world. They were successful, despite the criticisms from literally the whole world.

Also, they had progressed greatly in their relationship. They learned to grow together instead of expecting the other to grow the way they wanted them too. Court was uptight sometimes and Duncan was reckless most of the time, but they made it work. And the second Court passed her Bar exam, Duncan proposed to her. It wasn't anything too extravagant. As a celebration, they went to a sushi restaurant and Duncan popped the question on the spot. He didn't have a ring, but he knew that it was their time. Courtney surprisingly said yes.

The wedding they had was huge (but simple) to accommodate their big families. It beautifully incorporated both of their styles. Courtney's elegance and Duncan's second and third favorite colors- black and red(accents to the white). Duncan's actual favorite color is lime green like his Mohawk, but Court had to draw a line.

Geoff and Bridge were the maid of honor and best man. Sofia was the little flower girl. She was seven years old and she was so beautiful. She had her mom's long light brown hair, her mocha skin, and freckles; but Duncan's striking blue eyes. They would have to explain to her why soon.

Court had a nice dance with her father,nothing as emotional as Duncan's dance with his mother though. Jane literally cried the whole way through and shared a lingering hug with her baby boy. Courtney also had a nice dance with her father in law, but Duncan forced his mother in law through the entirety of Take A Chance On Me, much to her chagrin. The funniest part was when Duncan took Courtney's garter off with his mouth to I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do. Her father was escorted out before that festivity. And coincidentally, Heather caught the bouquet. Alejandro would propose to her about a month after that day. She would refuse... Because a month later she would propse (he did accept).

It was a fun evening, but Courtney and Duncan were looking forward to after the reception. The wedding was nice, but mainly for the family and friends to have fun.  Most of the money was saved for a bomb ass honeymoon (Courtney hated when Duncan refered to it as such). Courtney and Duncan decided to spend a week in Fiji, a place they could relax together and get away from everyone and everything. It was very... eventful.

And a year after being married, Courtney and Duncan found themselves pregnant again. But this time they were prepared.

The grandparents had fun spoiling the child before they could even be born. Buying baby clothes, furniture, toys, and other necessities. Courtney almost didn't need to have a baby shower (but Jane and Shelby planned one anyways). And Sofia was excited to have a new baby cousin. So excited that she gave her baby cousin her old grey teddy bear with tattoos.

This time it was going to be a baby boy. They named him Stephen Rodriguez. And he had his father's black hair and his mothers mocha skin, black eyes, and freckles.

Now, Courtney and Duncan were at a 'family reunion' for the Rodriguez's that was a picnic in the park. Stephen was trailing after his cousin (sister), Sofia. Life was crazy sometimes, but Duncan and Courtney wouldn't have it any other way. Because at the end of the day, they had amazing family and friends and most importantly; they found their way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I'm so thankful for all the support! The community is kinda small but so amazing! I'm grateful for all the kudos, comments, reblogs, and all that jazz. It was so fun to get back into writing for this couple again. O! T! P!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! They fuel me to write;)


End file.
